


Tras de sí, la luz

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: ¿Fix it? Belle ya sabe dónde está Rumplestiltskin. Vivo y enjaulado y en manos de una bruja verde. No puede resistir visitarlo. Adulto soft.





	Tras de sí, la luz

¿Cómo supo que ella estaba aquí, en algún lugar detrás de esa puerta que le impedía ver la luz? No lo sabía. Solo lo supo su alma.

Por supuesto, era  una decisión estúpida llamarla. Aún así, o quizás por ello, lo había hecho. Rumplestiltskin era un especialista en malas decisiones y buenas voluntades rotas. Gritó una y otra vez con miedo y alegría su nombre, llamándola al encuentro; al mismo tiempo que entre sollozos le  rogaba que corriera, huyera lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

Rumplestiltskin era prisionero de una jaula con la puerta abierta, incapaz de salir por propia voluntad gracias a la orden dada a la daga que controlaba su voluntad. Se sostenía de los barrotes hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos; mientras rezaba con todo su corazón para que Belle comprendiera en su voz el peligro que significaba estar aquí, y simplemente regresara por donde había venido. Su corazón quería protegerla y el resto de su ser, solo quería tocarla una vez más.

La promesa de un beso era suficiente tentación para dejarlo todo.

…

La bruja verde no se encontraba en casa, pero no por ello el peligro terminaba. Podría aparecerse en cualquier momento o tener un truco tramposo bajo la manga; pero Belle no podía abandonarlo a su suerte. No quería. No, perderlo de nuevo enfrentando la impotencia.

Rumplestiltskin gritó y gritó, rogándole que se fuera lejos de aquí, mientras ella avanzaba descalza y cada vez más rápido por el enorme campo que rodeaba a la granja, en medio del bosque. No había nada que pensar en estas circunstancias. Tenía que verlo.

Apenas abrió la puerta cuando el olor a abandono y paja la rodearon. Rumplestiltskin se encontraba en medio de las sombras, súbitamente en silencio. Los pasos de Belle y su respiración agitada, con el corazón que le latía casi fuera del pecho, era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos.

“Belle”, fue lo único que pronunció, frente a la puerta de su jaula y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza tal que los hizo casi caer contra el piso, golpeando contra la única pared se sostuvieron uno a otro, tirando la rueca en el camino. Su piel estaba fría y su aliento hervía, porque aún en el caos, encontró sus labios y en más de una ocasión sus dientes. Desesperación, miedo, furia, anhelo y deseo, todo se mezclaba entre besos y pequeños gemidos que sustituyeron a las palabras. No lo podían evitar, tener esta necesidad de estar cerca, de tocarse, de fundirse… ¿Cómo habían aguantado tanto deseo que les brotaba por cada poro, en aquellos tiempos en el castillo oscuro, cuando la inocencia los limitaba a tímidos toques?

Sus manos pasaron rápidamente a tocar toda la piel desnuda que encontraron, haciendo a un lado la tela de la ropa hasta alcanzar la piel que latía debajo. No había tiempo para quitar ni la tela ni la piel que tanto estorba entre el amor que une a dos cuerpos, intentando hacerse uno. Que traición del cuerpo sintió Belle, que en la mezcla de miedo y deseo no estaba tan lista cuando él se la metió, con un golpe casi cruel de sus caderas, sacándole el aire y un gemido de dolor y gozo que el intento cubrir con la mano en su boca.

“Silencio mi amor, silencio” le dijo, mientras Belle se acomodaba encajada en su duro miembro.

Él comenzó a moverse en golpes cortos y intensos, y el dolor desapareció, abriendo paso al placer, mientras la mariposa despertaba de su sueño, húmeda y deseosa de alcanzar el cielo.

Un encuentro después de tanto sufrimiento debería ser dulce, debería ser tierno, pero la carne es carne y el frenesí los encontró cuando ya no era solo sexo; sino el resto de la carne deseando deshacerse en el otro; como bestias montándose mutuamente intentando encontrar la cumbre, sin saber si esto era ganas de destrozarse o rearmarse como uno.

Belle se vino cuando Rumplestiltskin le mordió el cuello para evitar anunciar al mundo que se había venido, bien encajado en ella. Su cuerpo cayó sin preámbulo, plácido y exhausto; y Belle lo abrazó contra su pecho, mientras el mundo regresaba a su curso. La realidad los encontró, cuando la respiración entrecortada y el corazón que cantaba palabras de amor se detuvieron; al sentir un escalofrío en la piel, con el olor extraño y pesado en el ambiente que traía la magia. La bruja había regresado.

Belle lo sintió antes que Rumplestiltskin y de inmediato intentó pararse para esconderse; cuando él la detuvo abrazándola más fuerte y con una pregunta en los ojos, hasta que el horror hizo a sus pupilas olvidar instantáneamente el deseo que las llenaba. También lo había sentido aunque tarde.

Rumplestiltskin la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, tanto, que Belle casi temió le rompería alguna costilla. Tuvo que tranquilizarlo con susurros, zafándose de sus brazos, mientras con pequeños besos le prometía en vano, que estaría bien. Puertas se abrieron y cerraron a lo lejos, en golpes fuertes y cristalazos que revelaban la furia de la bruja.

Con cuidado, Belle miró fuera del sótano, y divisó a lo lejos luces que se prendían junto a una figura que se movía, mientras un viento fuerte movía las ramas de los árboles violentamente, de un lado a otro. Rezó nuevamente, esperando que perdida en su ira, la bruja no notase su presencia desvanecerse entre la noche y el bosque.

…

Rumplestiltskin contuvo la respiración por tanto, que cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, le dolió inhalar el olor a avena.

-La cena, cariño – le dijo la bruja, en una voz que intentaba ser dulce para ocultar la violencia.

Lanzando el plato contra el piso, la mezcla se derramó contra el piso y la rueca, que de nuevo en su sitio, se movía lentamente.

-Prepárate, para esta noche, cariño. – le dijo, mientras apenas y se detuvo a mirarlo, ocupada más bien en la ceguera de su iras - Tengo mucho estrés que gastar.

Sus zapatos de tacón sonaron con fuerza contra los escalones, mientras Rumplestiltskin se quedó de nuevo solo, dentro de aquella prisión abierta. La bruja, en su prisa, había dejado la puerta principal abierta, dejando la luz de la luna y las tenues estrellas aparecer a su vista.

“ Ella deja siempre tras de sí, la luz”, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras acariciaba la marca de los dientes en su piel, la misma que había utilizado para silenciar a Belle y que en su pasión, había dejado un sello en él, como un hierro hirviente. Con un beso, la desapareció de su piel, más no de su memoria.

 

 

 

 


End file.
